Poppy
Poppy is a character and singer portrayed by Moriah Pereira. History The Poppy YouTube channel was created in October 6th, 2011. Poppy began posting video blogs and covers of songs, with her first cover being Animal by Miike Snow. In 2014, she started working under the direction of Titanic Sinclair, completely erased her old content and reinvented herself. Poppy and Titanic Sinclair's first video was uploaded November 9th, 2014, titled Poppy Eats Cotton Candy, which only shows Poppy eating cotton candy, as the title says. The most popular video of Poppy is I'm Poppy., which shows Poppy saying "I'm Poppy" multiple times for 10 minutes. This video is actually the same 30-second clip, but repeated. The channel's subscriber count is hidden. As of September 8th, 2017 it was confirmed by YouTube LA on Twitter that Poppy has surpassed one million subscribers and she had received her golden play button. On September 26th, 2017, Poppy won a Streamy for breakthrough artist. Poppy's identity is kept guarded, with Poppy explaining herself, "I don't want people to talk about how old I am; I want them to talk about what I'm making. People, especially nowadays, are so obsessed with knowing everything. They'll have to invest their time in finding it." However, on a description of a video titled "Happy Birthday to Poppy" she says that her birthday is January 1st, 2001, which possibly is the birth date of Poppy, making the character Poppy 17 years old, but Moriah herself is years older. The videos are directed by Titanic Sinclair, who worked with a different woman (Mars Argo) in the past before working with Moriah. The videos are meant to be a mock of today's pop culture. Many YouTubers, such as PewDiePie and LeafyIsHere, have made videos about Poppy commenting about how strange her channel is. Night Mind, a channel posting videos explaining different kinds of horror/creepy content, created a video explaining who Poppy was. Another channel, Joe the UFO, has a series of videos talking about some of Poppy's content. The YouTube channel React has posted a video of kids reacting to Poppy, a video of Poppy reacting to the kids reacting to her, and a video of the kids reacting to Poppy reacting to them reacting to her. Poppy's Twitter was created in January 2011 but her first tweet was posted the same day her first YouTube video was posted. The tweet advertises the video. Her Twitter account has 187K followers as of February 2018. Her Instagram account's creation date is unknown but her first post suggests that it was also created in 2011. Cult Poppy is known to have started a cult of sorts involving her fans. She is currently selling a book on her website called The Gospel of Poppy, which is essentially her version of the Bible including prayers, musings on God and fame, and transcripts of her YouTube videos. She often encourages her fans to pray to her and treat her as their "queen" and says that watching her videos is "church" for them. She is also selling a "membership ring" of a pink triangle with a P in the middle, which is a symbol seen in a lot of her videos. There is a playlist on her YouTube channel called The Cult of Poppy. While all of this makes it seem like she is indeed a cult leader, both her and her director Titanic Sinclair constantly say they are not in a cult on social media and in their YouTube videos. She recently started selling a shirt that reads "I Am Not In A Cult Led By Poppy". The Poppy Gallery can be found here. Category:Characters Category:People Category:I'm Poppy (YouTube Red Original) Category:Singers Category:Songwriters